Bold & Delicious
by omasuta-chan
Summary: 9 years later after the national tournament, the famous sadistic tensai meets our little shy girl, with boldness to catch a delicious ones, FUJI/SAKU
1. Prologue

**_Bold & Delicious_**

"Fuji-san, we have a schedule for a meeting with Glorious ent. At 7 pm"

Said a young man politely

"Where?"

Fuji Syusuke asked

"Tokyo"

The young man answered

Fuji looks at his watch

"2 Hours…are the helicopter ready?"

He asked

"Yes, they're waiting on the top of this building"

"Let's hurry"

The two men walk hurriedly to the elevator

Fuji Syusuke,

The tensai of the former Seigaku team has become a famous Photographer

He also one of the company owner of 'S.G' company

A company that manufacture sports wear

Especially tennis

The company was build by the former member of Seigaku team

Tezuka, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Eiji, Takashi, Inui, Ryoma and him

But they also other profession as well

Tezuka and Ryoma continues on becoming top professionals in tennis world

Oishi own and manage a tennis school, with Momo and Kaidoh as the part of the teacher team

Eiji becomes an idol in entertainment world

Takashi runs his sushi shop that has thousands of branch at Japan and other foreign countries

Inui leads the research and development division at S.G company for making a better sports equipment

And 24 years old Fuji Syusuke becomes a professional photographer who's famous all over the world

After finishing his 2008 photo collection

He received an offer from Glorious entertainment

For a photo book of one of their top model

6.45 pm

Fuji and his assistant arrived at Glorious ent. office

As their helicopter arrived at the building's roof

A few men in suit greets them

They quickly walk to the meeting room

After some chit chat,

Fuji starts the 'real' conversation

"So who's the model?"

Fuji asked seriously

The director told his assistant to bring to model in

As the door opened

A young woman walks gracefully

Her long beautiful auburn hair almost reached her waist

Flawless milky white skin

A pair of big chocolate eyes

Sakura color lips

Her body is slim

Not too skinny

With great curves

She wears a white tank top

Covered by a white leather jacket that only reached below her breast

A turquoise ¾ pants

And a pair of simple white open heels

For Fuji, beautiful girls are common things

But she is different

He looks at her from top to bottom

"You have a great model, sir"

Said Fuji

"Hello Mr. Fuji, I'm Saku"

She said with a sweet smile

Somehow that smile looks familiar

But he couldn't remember it

Rumours says that he dated so many girls

Especially models

But only short time relationship

For he was bored with them in only a few days

"Saku you may sit"

Said the director

And she sits across Fuji

His icy blue eyes glance at her

Luckily she didn't realize it

"Mr. Fuji, we want to request your help for her new upcoming photo book, which is planned to be published next year, the theme will be up to you as the photographer"

Said the director

"Okay, I agree"

A quick answer from our renowned photographer who's picky about his subject

Even his assistant looks shocked

"Well then, let's get down to business, Saku, you may leave"

He ordered

"Alright..excuse me sir, Mr. Fuji"

Saku bowed to them politely

Then walks out of the room

With Fuji's eyes on her until she disappears

After she leaves, they talk about the payment and stuffs

The company offers a great deal of money and Fuji accept it

The company prepares the contract

Then Fuji sign it

And the meeting ends with a handshake

"That's fast, Fuji san"

His assistant commented

They're now on the helicopter

Ready to go back home

"Really?"

Fuji smirks

"You're interested in her…well don't screw her too much, she is different from the other models you've touched"

"What's her real name, Kirio?"

The tensai asked

His assistant, Kirio opened his mini laptop

Showing a data about Saku

"Saku, her real name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno, 22 Years old"

"Wait! Ryuuzaki..Sakuno?"

The tensai looks a bit surprised

"Yes, do you know him?"

"A bit…continue"

"She was scouted by the agency at 17, but she enters the agency at 19"

"That's quite a time…"

"Yes, then she was trained for 1 year, then debuted at 20 in a shampoo commercials"

"Her hair is beautiful"

Fuji commented

"In the past two years, she has done lots of commercials and fashion shows, and now she's the icon of Shiseido and Channel"

"That's a great accomplishment"

Fuji remembered the past, when that petite and shy little girl followed Ryoma

And she's a klutz too

Fuji chuckled

And now that little girl has grown into a beautiful butterfly

"What about her love life?"

He asked

Kirio checked the data

"Umm…..none"

"NONE?"

"Yes, that's why you shouldn't screw her…she is different"

"Well everyone has their first time, right"

Said Fuji with a sadistic smile

"Gosh Fuji-san…"

Kirio shakes his head

Fuji just chuckle

"When I'll meet her?"

"You'll have the first photo shoot next week, the location hasn't been determined"

"Hmm…give me her latest photos; I need to know her qualities"

Fuji ordered

"Ok, I will send it to your email tonight"

_Sakuno-chan…I can't wait to see you again_

To be continued…


	2. Chocolate Qualities

_**Chocolate Qualities**_

o0o

Before starting the photoshoot

Fuji needs to talk about the concept of the photobook

And other details

So Kirio has set a meeting with Saku and her manager at Fuji's studio

Fuji loosen his black tie a bit

He didn't like to look too formal, except for formal parties

He wears a simple white shirt, with two upper buttons let loose

And navy blue jeans

Simple but still look dashing

As he checks his lens in a special box

Kirio enters the room

"They've arrived"

He said

"I'll go down in 5 minutes"

Fuji answered

"Okay"

Kirio left the room

Fuji closed the box

He smirks devilishly

"Time to check out the chocolate"

He said to himself

He walks to the door

Turns off the light

And closed the door

He walks down the stairs

Sakuno and her manager, a man in his thirties, sit comfortably on the couch

The girl wears a dark green v-neck shirt

Black jeans

And a pair of dark green heels

Her long hair tied into a ponytail

Giving a strong and graceful image

Kirio placed 2 cups of Darjeeling tea for them on the glass table in front of them

"Thank you"

Said Sakuno with a smile

And her manager gives a little bow

"Beautiful voice…I wonder what's her voice like if she's under me"

Our tensai thought

"Welcome"

Fuji greets them as he walks towards them

Both of them stands up and gives him a bow

Fuji bows back gracefully

"As usual?"

Kirio asked

"No need to, I'm not too thirsty"

Fuji replied

Kirio nods understandingly

"Relax…no need to be so tense"

Said Fuji with a warm smile

Melting the stiffness

Sakuno smiled back

After Fuji sits on the couch in front of her

Sakuno and her manager sit back

"Okay then lets get down to business, what's the photobook concept?"

Fuji asked

"'Radiant' I want you to extracts all of her beauty"

Said the manager

"All of her beauty? I need to 'try' her then"

He teased

A tint of redness shows up on Sakuno's cheek

Meanwhile her manager looks a bit stiff

_Still the old her_

Fuji thought as he watches her reaction

He chuckled

"I'm just joking…"

Sakuno and her manager feel glad

Kirio just shakes his head

"I've seen your portfolio, Ms. Saku, and I say I'm quite impressed"

"Thank you Mr. Fuji"

Sakuno replied humbly

"But I need to have a camera test, to see directly your talent"

He said

"Camera test?"

The girl asked

"Yes, we can do it upstairs, just a few shoots"

Fuji explained with a warm smile

"Alright then"

Sakuno agreed

"Well then, let's not waste more time"

Fuji stands up and offers his right hand to Sakuno

She smiled at his gentleman manner

And accept the offer

Both of them walk upstairs

Her manager looks concerned

Kirio realized it and understands why

The two men followed the couple

"I never thought the little shy girl Sakuno-chan turns out to be a dazzling beauty "

Fuji whispered to her

Sakuno looks at him a bit shocked

But she tries to regain her composure

"So…you know it…Fuji-sempai"

He chuckled

"No need to call me sempai…we're not students anymore"

"Alright Fuji san"

"Just call me Syusuke"

The girl silent for a few second

"A..alright….Syusuke-kun"

His heart fluttered a bit for her sweet voice calling his name like that

"And can I call you, Sa-chan?"

The tensai asked

Sakuno understands that even if she refused, He will keep calling her like that

"You can, Syusuke-kun"

She answered; her face looks a bit flustered

Fuji looks amused at her shyness and wondered how she can face the toughness of entertainment world

Fuji opened the door

And turns on the light

"Welcome to my studio, Sa-chan"

Eventhough Sakuno have become accustomed with studios

She's amazed with Fuji's studio

The studio is spacious

More spacious than the ones she used to

Sophisticated black and white wall

With black tiles

Expensive set of equipments

Experiencing quite a time in the modeling world

Makes her knew the difference between standard equipment and the expensive ones

Sakuno walks to the white canvas screen

Fuji prepared his tripod and camera

His eyes turn to her as she released the tie on her hair

Her beautiful auburn hair drop gracefully to her shoulder

And Fuji didn't miss the scene

He caught the scene on his camera

Making her surprised a bit

"Just continue"

He said

Sakuno starts posing every 2 seconds

And Fuji followed her tempo

He pushed the shutter button as fast as her pose speed

He now realized how she can survived on the modeling world

And even becomes one of the top model

How she stares

How her body poses beautifully

Every part of her shows qualities of a top model

His eyes never leave her

And how he looks at her

Makes the girl's heart beats faster

Those icy blue eyes look at her like a tiger ready to catch his prey

She tries hard to concentrate

Giving him her best

"Okay that's enough"

Fuji ends the photo session

He's back to his warm smile

"Excellent, Sa-chan….now I'm getting impatience with the real photoshoot"

He complimented

"Me too"

The girl's cheek is getting red

Fuji walks to her

Offering a handshake

She raises her hand to him

They handshakes

Sakuno diverted her eyes when she looks at those beautiful Azure eyes

She felt those eyes pierced through her soul

Not in an intimidating way

But in a teasing way

A sweet teasing

If she looks more to that eyes

Her cheek will be as red as tomatoes in seconds

And from her past experience at middle school

When he showed that piercing eyes means two things

He's serious

Or he has some plans in his mind

And not a nice one

She needs to be careful

She heard rumors about him

For him being a playboy

Has lots of experience with girls

Especially models

And never being serious with them

A week is the longest time for him having a relationship

After he's bored, he will dumped them

The Fuji she knew in middle school was a nice person

Maybe time can change not only people's physical condition

But also their personalities

They walk out of the studio

"So Fuji-san, is there a location for the photoshoot in your mind?"

The manager asked

"Kyoto, foreign places are too common, Sa-chan's image will fit perfectly there"

Fuji answered

"Hmm… Kyoto…I think I agree with you, Fuji-san"

The manager agreed

Fuji attention turns to her

"What do you think Sa-chan?"

He asked with a smile

"I think it will be great"

She agreed

"Well the it's settled, we'll meet again on the location next week"

Said the manager

Fuji nods

"Kirio will tell you bout the details by phone later"

Kirio nods his head in approval

"Okay then, we needs to get going now, thank you Fuji san, Kirio san"

The manager bows

Sakuno followed him and bows too

The other men bows back politely

Sakuno and her manager walk to the exit door

"See you soon"

Said the tensai as he waves his hand

Sakuno waves him back with a shy smile

As they closed the door

Fuji sits on his couch

"So…how's she?"

Kirio asked curiously

"A high quality chocolate"

Fuji replied with a smirk

Kirio sigh hard

He took the empty cup on the table

And walks to the kitchen

Leaving the excited prodigy alone

"Next week, huh"

He grins devilishly

**To be continued...**


	3. Beautiful Trap

Thank u for your reviews, I'm happy reading it and I hope you'll continue to read my story

Let's continue the story

**xXx**

**_Beautiful Trap_**

**xXx**

"It's a rare event that you call me, Tezuka"

Fuji said amusedly knowing the one who suddenly called him

"I heard you'll do a photoshoot for Sakuno"

Fuji's eye brow twitch

_How come he knows about it?_

And he's more surprised how the expressionless ex-buchou of his calls that girl casually

"So..what's your relationship with Sa-chan?"

The tensai asked curiously

"Answer my question first…"

"Yes…now answer my question"

"I'm her family"

"Huh?! You're her husband? Why I didn't get the invitation?"

Tezuka sighed

"Since Ryuzaki sensei's death 5 years ago, I've become her guardian…"

"5 years are quite a long time for you to keep it as a secret…"

"5 years ago you went to study photography abroad"

"You're right…still…I feel sad that you didn't tell me about this Tezuka…"

"Enough of this…I call you just to make sure"

"Of what?"

"Don't touch her if you don't serious with her"

A smirk curved on Fuji's handsome face

"And If I do it?"

"You'll face me"

"If you care bout her so much..why did you waste that 5 years?"

"I care for her as my own sister"

"Too bad…"

Fuji continues the teasing

"I don't have time for your game, Fuji, remember…don't touch her if you just want a little fun"

The statement is more like a command

And Fuji knows that Tezuka is serious

"Bye"

That's the last word from his old friend

The line is dead

Fuji put his cell phone on his desk

"Looks like I need to be careful…"

Fuji smiled

_The situation becomes more interesting_

**xXx**

"Who do you call nii-san?"

Sakuno enters the house

Tezuka looks at her direction

Sakuno walks to him curiously

He taps her head lighltly

"Just a friend…"

He answered

"Oh.but .you look a bit tense"

She looks at him worriedly

"That's okay..don't worry.."

Tezuka look at her with no expression

But she could tell from his eyes

That she should not be worried

Tezuka walks to his room

Sakuno looks at his back

"It's late now…you should get a shower then rest…if you're hungry there's sandwich on the dinning table"

He said before entering his room

"Thank you nii-san"

The girl smile

**xXx**

Today's the shooting day

The shooting will be held at Kyoto

On a traditional Japanese house owned by Fuji himself

"This place is beautiful…"

The auburn haired girl said, astonished by the view in front of her

"Thank you"

Fuji smiled with pride

The tensai walks to her side, looking at Sakuno

"You know what you'll wear, right?"

The girl turns her head to face him,

"Kimono?"

"Right"

Her face beamed happily for her right guessing

"This will be my first photoshoot with kimono"

Her statement makes Fuji a bit surprised

"Really?"

"Yes, I usually wear western or daily clothes"

"Well let's makes the best pictures you'll ever have"

Said fuji with his renowned angelic smile

"Yes"

The girl didn't aware of a flashing glint from the tensai

And a smirk 'cuz she looks back at the house

"Kirio, show Ms. Sakuno her changing room"

Fuji ordered

"This way Ms. Sakuno"

Kirio and Sakuno walks towards the direction of the changing room, where the make up artist are ready

While Fuji starts to prepare the set

After an hour of make up preparation

Finally Sakuno enters the set

Every human being there holds their breath

Includes Fuji

She wears a bright red kimono

With gold flowers and black butterflies pattern

Her long auburn hair was sprayed with black temporary hair paint

Makes it more contrast with her white skin

Eyeliner to make her eyes looks stronger

Faint pink blush on

A touch of red eye shadow on the edge of her eyes

And red lipstick to match her kimono

Making her looks sexy

Also red Nail arts with a touch of flower and butterflies drawings

She looks stunning

"Beautiful…"

Fuji praised boldly

He walks to her

"It's an honour to photograph a beautiful woman like you"

He continues

Taking her right hand

Pulling her softly to the set

The first set is the autumn forest

The trees and ground filled with red and orange color leafs

She leans on one of the trees

Looking at the sky

The sun light showers her lightly

Making her glow

With the camera on his hand

He shoots her endlessly

From different angles

Like he never satisfied

His heart beats faster every time he sees her

He feels enthusiastic with her

His eyes never leave her

Sometimes Sakuno glance at him

Sometimes their eyes meet

She feels intimidated

Not in a bad way..

She tries hard to hold her blush

She felt that his icy blue eyes look through her soul

"Look at me"

He said

Composing her self

Then she looks at him

If that what he wants

Then she'll prove how worthy she is

They look at each other

Fuji from his camera lens

He didn't realize that he glows as well

Eventhough he just wear a simple white shirt and blue jeans

He looks more handsome

No wonder he was an ex-model after all

Kirio took a picture of them both

"Looks like you're the one falls for her, Fuji…"

He whispered to himself

Amused at the view of the couple in front of him

To be continued…

**xXx**


	4. Unexpected

That night Fuji, Sakuno and Kirio decide to stay at the house,

While the other crew stays at the hotel

Sakuno's manager has some urgent business,

So he couldn't spend the night there and will be back at morning

"You can sleep here Sa-chan"

Said Fuji while showing her room

Sakuno looks a bit nervous

A smirk curved at his gorgeous face

"Are you nervous, Sa-chan?"

Fuji whispered to her ear

Sending shivers to her spine

"Y..es…n..NO!..um…"

The girl's face turns red

Her reaction amused him

His pale hand touches her cheek

"Ne…Sa-chan…"

As Sakuno tilted her head

His lips crushed hers

A rough kiss

His hand embraces her in a tight hug

Making her hard to release herself

His lips release hers for a few second

To pinned her body to the wall

His right hand holds both her hands above her head

And he continues his kiss

As he nibbled her lower lip

His other hand slips into her shirt

Touching the soft skin of her stomach

As his piercing blue eyes gazing at her chocolate orbs

He looks surprised

He expects that he will se what he sees from other women whom he seduced

A hint of passion

But what he found is different

Her eyes look scared

So scared

And he can feel that she's trembling

Unconsciously he release her hands

She runs to the other side of the room

Sitting

Trembling

Her hands clutched her shirt tightly

Her face looking at the floor

Then her body falls to the floor

She faints

"SA-CHAN!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Fuji is now sitting on the floor

His eyes never left her 'sleeping' form

She is now lay on a futon

"Stop….s..top! no…don't do it to me again..s..top…"

She's mumbling in her sleep

Her face looks scared

"Kirio…can you do me a favor?"

Fuji asked with a serious tone

"You want me to investigate her past, right?"

Said Kirio who's standing behind him

"Yes"

"Ok"

"And tell the staff and her manager that the shooting will be delayed till tomorrow, because Sa-chan has a cold"

"Roger"

And Kirio walks out of the room

Fuji looks at her with a serious expression

His eyes never left her

Then suddenly her eyelids open slowly

"Syu..syusuke-kun…"

She called softly

Fuji eyes softened

He feels guilty

"I'm sorry…."

He said

"It…it's okay….."

Sakuno sits

"It's not okay, right?"

Said the tensai with a faint smile

She looks at him

Then she looks at the floor

Her small hand clutched the futon

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it…"

Said Fuji

"…"

"You should rest..I've tell the others that the photo shoot will be delayed until tomorrow"

"But..."

Sakuno couldn't continue her protest

As she sees Fuji looking at her with a serious face

"No buts…you should rest now…"

She nods slowly

Fuji stands up

Then walks to the door

"Sa-chan….."

Sakuno looks at his back

"I'm sorry…"

Then he walks out of the room

And closes the door

"Until when will my life be shadowed by 'that'…."

She said softly

And tears starts to falls on the sheet

.

.

.

.

.

Fuji sits on the hallway

Looking at the small pond in front of him

His hand holding his precious camera

He hears soft sounds of footsteps

"You're fast"

Fuji commented

"It's my job to be as efficient as possible"

Kirio answered

"So…find anything?"

Fuji asked

"…Bad news I guess…"

"Continue…"

"2 years ago…she was almost raped…by her own manager"

"Her manager? But her manager is a woman"

"Her previous manager"

"Luckily she can escape…but the manager didn't go to jail…"

Fuji turns his face to Kirio

"Why?"

"For her own security…If the public now about it…she won't rest peacefully…so..Tezuka-san 'punished 'the man with his own way…"

Fuji smirks

"So how Tezuka 'punished' this sick man?"

"He makes him couldn't live in this country anymore…forcing him to migrate to overseas"

"Never thought that Tezuka could do things like that"

"That's what's happen"

Fuji looks back at the pond

"So..I've done a serious mistake…"

He feels guilty

"You didn't know anything about this…"

Kirio tries to comfort him

"…"

Fuji eyes now fall to his camera

But his mind wandering to other places

He bites his lower lip

"Fuji…."

Suddenly Fuji stands up

"Prepare the car...we'll go to Tezuka residence after Sa-chan manager arrives"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally"

"…allright, but I think you'll arrive faster with your helicopter…"

Fuji smiled

"I want to go by land…my stomach are not ready for some air sickness"

His answer makes Kirio smirks

"Roger, sir"

"And prepare the first aid kit…my stoic captain won't release me freely for touching her sister"

Aye, sir"

And Kirio leaves Fuji

To be continued…


End file.
